


Quite Evenings

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Roseanne
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: The quite evenings of Becky, and Mark.





	1. Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> Wiritng one-shots while I should be working on my main Becky/Mark story, or my MCU stories. Too many thoughts in my head.

Mark drops his flannel on the table, his shift finished, and he’s glad to be home.. Rick told him if he wanted to go to a bar,and drink after work. He declined the offer, he only drinks one, or two beers when he’s home now, never wanting Becky to see him drunk. He goes over the the fridge, he smirks a bit knowing that him, and Becky are going to need to go the grocery store. Any time he gets to spend with Becky when he’s not working is worth it.

“Mark.” 

He looks over his shoulder as he grabs a beer from the fridge, Becky’s standing there wearing one of his flannels. 

“Becky.” he mumbles as she walks closer to him.

He smiles into Becky’s hair as he places the beer on the counter, and wraps his arms around her waist. He nuzzles his nose into her hair.

“Tired?” Becky murmurs against Mark’s neck, she yelps when she feels his arms tightened around her waist. He’s smirking at her and she can’t help but wrap her arms around his neck. Mark smirks as he walks with Becky pressed up against him to their couch making sure Becky doesn't trip. Becky feels Mark pull her down on top of him once he flops down on the couch. 

“Work was hell today, Becks. Just glad that it’s friday..” he mumbled into her shoulder. His arm is draped across her back, while her hand is messing with his hair. Weekends for them are staying in their apartment, going to the movies, or walking around minneapolis since they only been living in minnesota for over a month. He places a kiss on the crown of Becky’s head as he listens. He wondering how long Dan is going to be a stubborn asshole as Becky mutters that her dad still isn't taking her calls. 

“ Ya know Becky, we haven’t had some down time in a while?” he purrs into her ear as Becky moves herself off of him, but he pulls her back down gently. He smiles as Becky’s face has a slight flush look to it. He pouts as Becky gets off again, while giving him a look that he has become use to. He stares Becky down while raising his eyebrows.

“ I love you, but your tired and we have the weekend to ourselves, So get up, and help pull out our bed, Honey”  

Mark mock salutes her as he gets up, and throws the couch pillows at her. He takes off the cushions, and pulls the mattress out, Becky rolls her eyes as she throw one of the pillows back at Mark. She lets out a squeak when she suddenly pushed onto the mattress while she can hear Mark snicker at her. She turns around and cuddles up into his side. She can’t help but forget about the problems that are still bugging her as she lays her head on his chest. 


	2. Flowers,& a Bike

Becky rose an eyebrow as she watches Mark fix his triumph, she thought he left the bike with Andy back in lanford. But she can’t help but let her eyes roam over Mark as he’s tightening something on black chrome motorcycle. While she can hear him mutter something along the lines of Andy and idiot.  She rest her head in the palms of her hands,her legs swinging as she sits on the tailgate of the truck, as Mark looks at her, with that smirk of his that still gives her chills in the way only he could. It’s february they officially been married for a month now, she thinks as Mark gets up from his crouched position, walks over to her, and settles down next to her. 

She automatically wraps her arms around his neck as their lips meet, she can feel  Mark’s hand tangling in her hair softly. While their mouths mesh together like so many times before, as she brush back the strands of hair that hang in front of his forehead. She feels happy, and many other emotions as Mark mumbles that he loves her against her lips. She feels his other hand rest on her hip, as they break apart.  Becky blinks as Mark hops off the tailgate, walks around to the driver’s seat and reaches inside not before giving her a look that makes her just want to jump him sometimes. Becky not sure want to say as Mark  stands in front of her with a small bouquet of flowers held in a grease stained hand. 

“Happy Valentine’s day, Becky” she tilts her head to the side processing what Mark just told her, valentine…...oh she smacks her palm to her forehead wondering how she forgot something like a holiday already. Oh wait she knows, and it has to do with the man standing in front of her looking at her with slight worried look on his handsome face that she loves so much. 

Mark quirks an eyebrow when Becky face palms, he expected to be thrown off guard with Becky hugging him not her smacking herself. Although to him  she is cute when angry, confused, and tired. He wraps an arm around her shoulders as Becky hugs him and hides her face into his shoulder. He smirks as he presses a kiss to her temple as Becky mumbles a sorry for not getting him anything.

“You forgot didn’t you, and I told you before Becky you don’t ever have to buy me anything.” he places the flowers on the back of his truck. He tilts Becky’s chin upwards,trailing his lips from the corner of her mouth to her ear,and nips at her ear. Pressing their foreheads together while Becky cups his face in her hands.

“That’s one of reasons I love you.” he hears her say, he leans against his truck as he watches Becky go back into their apartment building no doubt to put the flowers in water. 

He smiles as he pulls Becky with him to the triumph , once he made sure the truck is locked, the tailgate is closed,and the windows are up. Mark revs up the engine, hearing the familiar roar of his motorcycle again, and it’s all the better when he feels Becky’s arms around his waist, and feels her rest her cheek against his back. Becky presses her cheek against Mark’s back her arms tighten around Mark’s abdomen as they weave through the  traffic of minnesota. 

Their curled up in bed later that night after coming back from their ride around minnesota,watching a movie, and dinner, one of her hands is softly stroking the back of Mark’s head as he presses his face against her chest. Both of them drifting off to sleep.


End file.
